dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-38759569-20190803044616
Hi everyone. I am able to type a comment after logging in(yay!). Anyway, sorry I couldn't post any questions as I was busy in my college admission. So here are the questions and observations about DP 10 to 15- 1) What was the reason behind enmity between Barsia and Olesia? Was it because Valla had faked those stag attacks and said they were from Olesia? 2) Am I the only one who wanted the detective to visit those 2 huge stag statues? What could possibly lie there? Could it be the Olesian Palace? 3) I am not sure if this is mentioned in the goofs and oddities page but in the map the map locations of the Olesian Watchtower and The Moon Henge( sorry I don't remember the exact name of the place) are interchanged. 4)What is the name of the Sun Goddess? Could it be Sola since the Moon Goddess is named Luna and they are sisters? 5) I didn't understand why did the Moon Priest said that he belonged to the Golden Child Bloodline? Yes I know it is mentioned in the goofs page but when we meet him again in DP12 he introduces himself as Hansel. So isn't Hansel the 1st Golden Child? If so, then even this point should be mentioned in the goofs page. What do you guys think? 6) Am I the only one who hated the animation of DP11? Especially the characters during the dialogues? You can actually see those glitchy lines hovering over them. When I played this game for the 1st time, I thought maybe that was important to the plot. Maybe they were just virtual people. I know I am crazy. Right? 7) Will we get to know more about the other Swan Princesses who were erected in the Crypts? 8) How was it possible that Ewan the Craftsman was alive when James met Oddette? So it has to mean that Oddette was the 4th wife of James. And also, is it possible that maybe Oddette and James didn't live together for very long? Because in DP10 Ewan was alive. So Oddette must have died at a young age right? And maybe a few years later, James met Snow White and they get married. But I think there is a huuuge mistake here. In DP 3 when Snow was about to give Gerda's tears to the False Mirror, she said and I quote- "We have worked centuries for this day Father." Yes I know that Snow White is immortal but Ewan isn't. Or is he????? Could he secretly be a wizard or something because his crafts are extraordinary and no human could make such Automatons in DP10 right? What do you think? If he is not immortal then either DP3 has a goof or DP11 has a goof. 9) I don't know if even this is mentioned in the goofs and oddities page but when we place the picture of the Old King on a mural along with his kingdom mural part on the outskirts of Gwyn's Kingdom, our dialogue caption says " The Old King, the father of King Edric and Rasputin". This is before we come to know that Edric and Rasputin are brothers. So this just spoils the game for me. 10) You know what would have made DP12 even better? In the final cutscene, instead of showing just Gerda and Gwyn just waving towards the crowd, they could have included a part of the royal wedding ceremony itself. And I can even picture the whole scenario in my head - Snow White walking with Gerda down the aisle proving to Gerda that Snow White actually cares for her, since we find a letrer in which Gerda is still concerned about her bad childhood memories with Snow White. And Kai standing next to Gwyn as his Best Man. Then a short clipping of Gersa and Gwyn sharing their vows and then they kiss each other as husband and wife and that could have been the final cutscene. What do you guys think? 11) I have a feeling that Kai will definitely come back from the Edge Of The World. And I have a theory how. Maybe that's the place where Belladonna was kept since even her powers are very dangerous if not controlled properly. And Belladonna could use her powers to free Kai and escape from that place. And maybe Kai and Bella could fall in love because who knows how would Belladonna look like when she grows up. I know it's a bit out there but what do you think about this? 12) Why would a harpie be kept in the Temple at the Edge of the World? Weren't they the ancestors of Swans and weren't they extinct? 13) Am I the only one who thought that there are too many characters in DP13?- Duke Herman, Duchess Elena, Count Leofric, that old member who was killed by the Count, the Henchman, Nediam, Guida, the Maiden, Sun and Moon Goddesses. 14) Why was the Duke upset at the end of the Bonus Game? Is it possible that Herman and Elena don't love each other? Do they get separated? 15) Is the story of Dp13 going to continue since it was mentioned in the Epilogue at the end of the bonus game that Nediam goes out in search of Guida to explain to her that she was wrong? 16) Wasn't the Bolide Shard placed in the Sky Kingdom and was submerged with the Kingdom? So how did Jack handed the Bolide Shard to the fairies? Seriously, DP13 is a huge question mark for me ����. 17) Why were there shrines in the Old Town dedicated to the Elk, Wolf and Bear? Were these Daemons significant of sort? 18) Also, why would there be so many Dragons in the Old Town? Aren't the dragons related to Solwood? 19) In the scene in which we have to defeat Serafina after we drop a chandelier on her, Serafina and Brigid were having a conversation. Before all this, the path to the Salt Mine was blocked by huge wall of ice. So Mercy would have had to break that huge wall and so, wouldn't there have been any loud thud or a loud noise that could have warned all of us? 20) I think it was really cool that Wanda had her own dialogues when she was speaking to Nuada and Henryk in the bonus game. What do you think? 21) There is a big goof in the bonus game of DP15. After we light a matchstick and place it on the mirror, the reflection of King Oberon turns younger. Then Oberon asks whether it is possible on himself and not just the reflection on the mirror. So we are supposed to place another lit matchstick on King Oberon himself so that he turns into a young man right? Actually, I forgot to do that and when I entered the Main Square of Egeskov, there he was standing as a young man and after this I entered the Palace again there he was standing in front of the mirror but he was still old. This could be added to the goofs page. Now BONUS QUESTION: Has anyone played Return of the Salt Princess and unlocked all the achievements? Because I am lacking 2 of them. Let me tell you 1. I have played every single mini game/puzzle without skipping 2. I have found every single cursed object 3. I have found every single parable notes 4. I have read every single note/diary page found in the game 5. I have HOPEFULLY unlocked all the achievements found in the 1st minigame( the story of Ivy meeting James):- ->Killing yourself with the arrow ->Attack of Elk on yourself ->Making the Monkey angry ->Asking for the Golden Arrow from the Goddess ->Asking for ordinary arrow from the Goddess ->Completing the minigame(obviously) 6. I have unlocked the achievement "Curiousity killed the Cat" Can anyone please tell me what other achievements are missing? About the newsletter, I am honestly not looking forward towards it because half of it includes info from the previous DP games(TMGLP, RofSP). So I will just wait for the whole game to arrive. Now I apologise for writing such a long post and bothering everyone's time.